Infatuation
by honeymooninmetropolis
Summary: Harry and Hermione return to Hogwarts to finish school after the war. Hermione hasn't seen her best friend all summer, but when they meet again, she realises that something is wrong. And she's determined to find out what. H/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

_I have taken A LOT of liberties with JK Rowling's canon world, just a warning. I did some research and there isn't a lot about veelas but in canon I'm assuming there are only female ones and that it would be full-on impossible for what I've written about to happen, since it's inherited. They're a part-human hybrid so for a veela to be created, two other veelas would need to reproduce. The Harry Potter wiki says that the magical properties of veela only appear in female offspring. I'm not the first person to write a story like this (there are heaps of male veela stories and also heaps where the character just suddenly suspiciously becomes one) so this story isn't all that far-fetched. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I would love to know what your opinions are._

I don't believe in the supernatural. People are born, they live, then they die. It's the cycle of life.

Well, I didn't believe in it. Until I turned eleven, when I received my letter for a magic school called Hogwarts. Now, I'm a witch, and I've seen it all, nearly; werewolves, giants, goblins, elves.

And now, I think I'm encountering something else. The worst thing is, I really do not know what it could be. I know that my best friend is definitely hiding something from me. A secret. And I am determined to find out what.

After the war was over, the whole wizarding community had a lot of rebuilding and healing to do, Harry, Ron and I especially. In fact, for the first time in a very long time, we each went our separate ways – I headed to Australia to find my parents, Ron stayed at the Burrow with his family, mourning the loss of his brother and Harry, well …

As I was leaving Harry, he was staying at Hogwarts, helping to rebuild the school. I never heard from him all summer – this was understandable, of course. I didn't hear from Ron all that much either. I theorised that we all just needed space.

I returned from Australia alone in late August. Even after restoring my parents' memories (which was _very stressful_ to explain, to say the least), they actually decided that they loved Australia and planned to open up a dental practice. With no family home in England (mum and dad sold it), I found myself at the Burrow once more, staying with my second family, the Weasleys.

The Burrow was potentially at its most subdued when I arrived. Even during the war, it was still a hive of activity. Mr and Mrs Weasley still kept themselves very busy; Arthur was instrumental in the reorganisation of the Ministry following its collapse while Molly stuck herself into running house and looking after her remaining children with a fierce protectiveness. Percy had moved back in and while still working at the ministry, was very attentive to his parents, which I think Molly was thankful for. George, as was to be expected, rarely stopped by. I maybe seen him once in my week and a half stay. My heart ached for him more than anyone (except maybe Harry). I had just missed Charlie, who had now returned to the dragon sanctuary in Romania, but Bill and Fleur popped by regularly.

Ron and Ginny, though, were almost unchanged, which I was very thankful for. I think they were feeling cooped up by Mrs Weasley, and both were very glad to see me. We spent the week in the fields around the Burrow; at the lake, in the garden and visiting Luna Lovegood nearby. It was refreshing for me to see my friends again.

Sadly, only Luna was coming back to Hogwarts with me. I couldn't convince either of the Weasleys to return for a final year, even though Ginny did have one to finish. Ron had accepted an offer from Kingsley Shacklebolt to join the Aurors and to track down the remaining Death Eaters. As it happens, our friend Neville Longbottom had accepted the offer too. Ron said that Shacklebolt had made the same offer to Harry, but none of us knew if he had accepted it.

Ginny, on the other hand, was due to start training with the Holyhead Harpies in September. As it turns out, she had snuck out of the Burrow in late June and attended one of their open trials. They offered her a spot the very same day. While her mother did go ballistic at her for sneaking out, I can tell that both parents are extremely proud of not only Ginny, but all their children.

I was worried about Harry. No one had heard from all summer. The night before I returned to Hogwarts, I wrote him a letter:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How are you? That is a silly way to start a letter, really. What I want to say is that I hope you're ok. What have you been up to this summer? I've missed you. Australia was truly lovely and it was great to see my parents again. Tomorrow I am going back to Hogwarts to complete seventh year. Ron told me about the offer Kingsley made you all to join the Aurors – will you be accepting it? I know that Ron and Neville are. Ginny is going to be starting with the Holyhead Harpies in the next week too._

 _Anyway, please reply soon! I'm worried for you._

 _Love,  
Hermione_

Using Ron's Pigwidgeon, I sent the letter off before going to bed, in the hopes that he would reply quickly.

I left the Burrow promptly the next morning after a hearty breakfast provided by Mrs Weasley. She wouldn't let me leave before eating a full English. I arrived at the platform with around 15 minutes to spare. It was very busy – it gave me comfort to know that families were still sending their children back to Hogwarts after the last year. In fact, if I squinted, I could imagine my own first time arriving at the platform. It reminded me to write a letter to my parents.

I found an empty compartment quickly. There was no sign yet of any other returning schoolmates. I pulled a book from my trunk and settled into the seat for the long journey.

Before long, the Hogwarts Express rumbled out of the platform. The sound of the chugging engine and the loud students was comforting. I lost myself in my book before I was brought out of my musings by a sharp knock.

I looked round at the compartment door to see Harry. Only, he was much changed from the last time I seen him. He looked taller and leaner. His movements were smooth and fluid, his skin smoother and paler than his usual pallid state. And he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Staring at him made my head fuzzy and my lungs gasp for air. Harry had gotten … _attractive_.

And then I realised that this was Harry standing in front of me, one of my best friends who I hadn't seen all summer. And in my own true style, I flew off the seat and grabbed him in a strong hug.

He wrapped his arms around me and grasped me tight – was Harry Potter, for the first time since I met him, actually returning my hug with equal fervour? His grip was secure and safe. It made me feel like I never wanted to leave his embrace.

After what felt like an eternity, I loosened my grip on Harry's neck, expecting him to do the same. Still wrapped in his arms, I stared into his face. His jaw looked impossibly stronger, his eyes were boring into my own and he was inhaling deeply.

Without even thinking, I opened my mouth and said, "You're not wearing your glasses." My words cut through whatever spell was holding us like that. Harry looked down and chuckled.

"You haven't seen me in months and the first thing you say is, 'you're not wearing your glasses'," Harry said. His arms loosened around me and ushered me towards my seat while he took the one opposite me.

I let out a snuff of laughter. "I'm sorry, Harry. What I meant to say was, I missed you, how was your summer, I missed you, why didn't you write and oh, did I mention I missed you?"

Harry smiled. "I've missed you too, Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

_This one is a bit longer. Thanks for the support!_

We spent the train ride catching up with each other. I told Harry all about my time in Australia finding my parents and my last week before school, although I did rush through it because I had so much I wanted to ask him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back to Hogwarts?" I asked. "I thought you would be going with Ron to join the Aurors."

"I had a lot of time to think after you left," he replied. "I decided that it was … too soon, after the war, to join the Aurors. I thought maybe I could ease myself back in at Hogwarts."

"What did you do this summer?" I followed up straight away.

Harry considered the question. I watched him as he thought about it before answering.

"I went travelling, actually," he finally said. "Across Europe. Through Germany, Poland, Romania."

My eyes widened. "That sounds amazing," I gushed. "You must have learnt so much about their culture!"

"Of course you would ask what I learnt," Harry mocked jokingly.

Harry hadn't just changed physically. His personality was different too. I swear he has never before offered to carry my bag or helped me into the carriage. He even helped me into my seat at the Welcome Feast. Putting it to the back of my mind, I turned to face Professor McGonagall as she rose to welcome the first years.

Her welcoming speech was heart-warming to listen to. She spoke about being in safer times and of becoming closer despite house loyalty or blood. I looked around the room and eyed the students, old and new. The other returning eighth-years were listening intently too. Hopefully we can try to get along this year.

I couldn't shake a weird feeling though, as if someone was watching me. I looked around the hall again, searching for who it could be. Maybe I still feel paranoid after being on the run for months last year.

McGonagall announced the food before I could think about it anymore though. It looked delicious and the hall fell into excited chatter as we filled our plates high. I turned to Harry to pass him the chicken I was holding, to find him staring at me intently.

"Harry," I said. "Are you ok? Would you like the chicken?"

Was he daydreaming? He didn't "shake out of it" as he took the chicken from me wordlessly though.

"How's your meal?" he asked.

"Very good," I replied. "I missed Hogwarts food! How's yours?"

But "fine" was the short answer I got in reply. It was obvious; something was wrong with Harry.

The eighth years were asked to stay behind by Professor McGonagall. The heads of houses hung around too.

"Firstly, welcome back, eighth years," she began. "We are happy to see you well. It has been decided that rather than putting you into the seventh year dormitory of your houses, you will have your own dormitory on the third floor. There will still be separate dormitory rooms for girls and boys but they will be connected. Follow me."

The third floor had been transformed rather dramatically in the rebuilding of Hogwarts. At the very end of the corridor was a set of double doors. McGonagall turned to face us and took out her wand.

"This door is password protected. To enter, tap the lock with your wand and say 'Felix Felicis'. You may decide between yourselves when you will change it and what you will change it too."

As she demonstrated, the doors swung open. The room was very tastefully decorated in beige and browns; wide and bright. At the far end were four large windows, each with a window seat. On the right hand side was a huge fireplace, cheerfully burning already. Sofas were dotted around the room, all with fluffy pillows. There were several round tables and chairs as well. Near the windows were two corridors leading off from the rooms.

"The corridor on the left is for the ladies, the corridor on the right for men. See to it that it stays that way," McGonagall warned us before sweeping out of the room.

There weren't very many of us really. The only Gryffindors returning were actually Harry and I. There were not very many Slytherins either; Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis as well as Blaise Zabini. Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy had returned as well. Even watching him now I could tell he had changed drastically. Long gone was the patent smirk always on his pointed face, or his swaggering into the room as if he owned it. Now he sat meekly in the corner with the other Slytherins, looking ashamed and as if he didn't deserve to be there.

Most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had returned as well. Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones had come back along with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Mcmilan. In fact, now I think about it, all of the Ravenclaws had returned to complete their schooling. That made 17 of us; 9 girls and 8 boys.

As I sat down next to Harry on a cosy sofa near the fire, the Hufflepuffs stood up. Ernie Mcmilan, just as pompous as I remembered him, turned to face the room.

"We're heading to the Puff common room for the welcome back party if anyone wants to join," he said. For all of his pomp, Ernie was actually a nice person. It was good of him to invite us as well, even if he did look rather nervously at the Slytherins.

The thought of a party after a long day of travelling didn't appeal to me, so I shook my head at Ernie and pulled a book from my bag, settling back into the sofa. Harry didn't move either, settling in as well. Some of the Ravenclaws agreed to go along while the others headed into the dormitory corridor to investigate. The Slytherins said that they were going down to see their peers in the dungeons. Well, all apart from Draco Malfoy. He made his apologies and headed to the boy's dormitory.

"Don't you want to go, Harry? Might be nice," I said to him, my eyes scanning the lines of words. I had actually read this book during my sixth year in preparation for my NEWT exams but it was always good to read things again.

"No, I don't think so," he replied. Was it me or did his voice sound deeper than ever before? "I'd rather stay here with you."

"Oh, are you sure?" I replied, holding my place in my book to look up at him. Although as soon as I had, I wish I hadn't. Harry was staring at me intently again. His eyes were darker than I'd ever thought they could be. Looking at him made me feel as if I couldn't breathe.

I licked my lips before saying, "I'm just going to read," in what may be the breathiest voice I had ever used.

"That's perfectly ok," he replied but his voice wasn't anywhere near as breathy and silly as mine sounded. What was he doing to me?

Ok, I thought. Maybe this won't be such a weird situation if he was doing something too. To ease the tension I tore my eyes away from his and swooped down to my bag, pulling out another book.

"Here," I said, my voice sounding slightly more normal. "You can read too."

He took the book from me and nodded, so I turned back to my own book, a bit happier. But I couldn't shake the feeling that his eyes were still on me.

The heat of the nearby fire was comforting and the seat was so comfy. It didn't take long for me to feel my eyes droop every so often. The words began to blur but no matter how much I tried, it became harder for me to keep my eyes open. The potentially worst part though was that Harry was so close, every time my head lolled back it landed on his shoulder. Even with this thought trying to keep me awake, it was getting harder to stay awake. Before I knew it, I could feel Harry moving next to me, pulling me closer.

"Hey," he said softly as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling my head onto his chest. His other hand reached over and moved my book from my lap. He was very warm. I tucked my head in closer to his chest as his arm tightened around my waist.

"Want me to take you to bed?"

My eyes opened. "What time is it?" I croaked.

"Almost midnight," Harry whispered in reply. "Come on."

And before I could protest, his other arm swung round under my legs and hoisted me into his arms bridal-style. He held me close to his chest.

"Harry!" I cried. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to bed, Hermione," he whispered. Looking round, the common room was empty. Harry headed down the female corridor. Although it was dim lighting, I could see that there were nine separate doors, which meant each of us had our own room. I don't know how Harry knew which was mine but he stopped outside one of the doors.

The door swung open to reveal a dark room but without turning on the lights, Harry walked to the bed and lay me on the mattress, tucking the duvet around me tightly. I could already feel my eyes closing again, but not before I felt his mouth press onto my forehead and hear the door close softly.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up bright and early at 7am after a deep sleep. The sun was already shining through the window; the curtains hadn't been closed the night before. Of course, because Harry had put me to bed.

As in, carried me through the common room and tucked me in. I shot up in bed. What was happening? When had Harry been so … so … whatever he's being?

As I showered and dressed, I became more and more determined to find out what had happened to him.

The dormitories for the eighth years were amazing. We each had our own bedroom and bathroom, and they were very well sized. My room was a pale blue colour, like a clear summer sky. There was a double bed in the middle of wall to the right hand side of the doorway, windows directly opposite the entrance and the bathroom and wardrobe on the other side. A desk and bookcase were positioned near the window.

After packing my bag, I left my room and headed down the corridor. Each door had a different name on it, which must have been how Harry knew which was mine. The names were written in golden cursive. A bit over the top, but a nice touch by Flitwick, I presume.

The common room was deserted apart from one person, who was Harry, of course. He stood up as soon as I entered the room.

"Good morning," he said, hoisting his bag back.

"Morning, Harry," I said, warmly. "Have you been waiting long?"

He shook his head. "Not at all," he replied. He held the door open for me as we left the dormitory and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Although we made small chat, it seemed to me as if Harry would rather stare at me than make conversation. I filled up on eggs and toast while waiting on the head of Gryffindor house to hand out new timetables. While eighth years were allowed to choose their own NEWT electives, we were given the choice to attend certain classes as well as conduct our own independent study. I had chosen to study Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. Harry decided to do the same classes, but without Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

We left for the first class of the day together.

My first week back at Hogwarts was great in some ways and very strange in others. I was so excited to be back at school and back to doing what I love most; studying. The classes were very interesting and of course, it was amazing to be back at one of my favourite places in the world. However, things had remained to be very weird with Harry.

He stuck to my side like glue. In fact, the only time we seemed to be apart were while either of us used the bathroom or were sleeping, or while I was in Arithmancy or Ancient Runes. Even then, Harry walked me to class and was waiting outside when it finished too. He opened doors for me and offered to carry my books as well. He even willingly stayed with me in the library while I studied on Saturday.

It wasn't just the 'following me around' problem, though. He was always imperceptibly too close. During meal times, we were elbow to elbow. We sat very close to each other on a sofa in the common room. And I was beginning to feel suffocated.

Suffocated in two ways, I had decided; mostly I felt as if it was too much. But there was a very small, treacherous part of me that was _enjoying_ the proximity.

If he didn't look different, I wouldn't be so sure. But I felt like it wasn't just an emotional change in Harry. Firstly, he didn't need to wear his glasses anymore, and all he told me was that someone he had met on his travels knew some very good eye magic. His whole physique had changed really; where he used to be scrawny, especially after being on the run for almost a year, he was now taller and leaner. From first-hand experience I could testify that he was … _muscley._ And he seemed very aware of his surroundings. This could really be an after-effect of having to be very cautious and alert in case of danger, but it seems more than that. His magic is even better too; sometimes he performs spells without using his wand or without saying an incantation. Something made me feel like it wasn't just travelling which had improved Harry.

I desperately wanted to do some research in the library, but I didn't want to raise any suspicion. This new Harry would absolutely notice if I was investigating what I thought had changed in him. And trying to find a time where I could be away from him was very tough, because he seemed to make it an effort to be with me at all times.

In our second week back at Hogwarts, though, my opportunity came. On the Thursday morning, Professor McGonagall sent Harry a note asking him to meet her in the afternoon. He seemed very reluctant to leave me alone, but I assured him I would be fine. He left the common room, and after waiting five minutes, I gathered my books and headed quickly to the library.

Because most of the other students were still in class at that time, it was quite quiet. I found a deserted table in the middle of the library, putting down my bag.

Where on earth should I start looking? I had no idea what could possibly have happened to Harry, whether it was a potion, or a spell. Perhaps it was the work of a potion. I headed to that section of the library to begin my search.

The section was vast and lots of the books were not at all related to what I was looking for. I walked quickly from topic to topic, until I found a very interesting-looking textbook regarding human change. Pulling it from the shelf I headed back to my table. The library had not gotten any busier while I had been searching but I was surprised to find Draco Malfoy sitting on the long table where I had put down my stuff.

I was understandably very wary of Malfoy. He had stood by while I had been tortured by his crazed aunt. He had undoubtedly contributed to Voldemort's side during the war. But I couldn't say for sure if he had changed and wasn't going to be the first to find out. He nodded at me as I sat down and I nodded back curtly, immediately opening the book.

However, five minutes had not even passed before I was interrupted by Malfoy, to my complete surprise.

"Hermione," he said. His voice was quiet and he sounded remorseful. "I don't mean to interrupt you, but-"

Before he could finish his sentence, however, I could feel someone else approaching and knew straight away that it was Harry. He was standing at the end of the table closest to me. Before I even realised, his hand was on my shoulder and he was glaring at Malfoy. But his eyes, they were darker than I had ever seen them. They looked almost black.

Malfoy quietened and didn't even attempt to finish his sentence. He gave Harry a withering look and turned back to his work.

"Hermione," Harry muttered. "You didn't say that you would be coming to the library."

I looked up at him, my eyebrows crossed. His eyes had returned to their normal emerald green. "I didn't realise I had to, Harry," I replied.

"Will you be much longer?" he asked. His hand was still holding tightly to my shoulder and he had returned to glaring at Malfoy, who didn't seem phased.

The angry tension between the two of them was unbearable, and I decided that leaving now would be much better than suffering this. I had achieved what I came here to do anyway.

"No, we can go," I replied, beginning to gather my stuff, but I didn't need to. Harry picked up my bag and began to pack my parchment back into it. Thankfully I grabbed the book about potions and tuck it under my arm before he could see it.

"I'll go and check this out," I said, rushing off before he could reply. It didn't matter though; Harry was no more than five steps behind me the whole way to Madam Pince's desk and then back to the common room.


End file.
